


Book of Desire Part 1

by Marianokasa



Series: Book of Desire [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor cursing, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Reincarnation, Threesome - F/M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reincarnation AU of Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin where Eren has been sealed in a crystal prison after humanity lost Wall Rose and people went in Wall Sina. 2,000 years later, Squad Levi's new squad (Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Historia, Hanji,  and Levi) thought that Eren never  reincarnated until they found a cave with a broken crystal prison. They found a book and a letter from someone and wonder what they mean until they were trapped inside the cave by titans until a certain emerald-green eye boy saved them. Does he know about the book and the letter? Can the titans be truly gone? Or will they destroy Wall Sina? Rated M for later chapters but overall rated G. Shippings are Eren X Armin X Mikasa, Jean X Marco, Levi X Petra, Connie X Sasha, and more. I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN, I only own my own character (I'll explain when they make an appearance). This is my first fanfic so please don't judge, I try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has a song either animes or other. This song for ch. 1 is XL-TT (colossal titan's theme). Enjoy the fanfic!

"Has it been 2,000 years already?"  
*crack, shatter*  
Eren punched the crystal prison without a scratch and stepped out of the crystal. Adjusting his 3-D Maneuver gear and survey corps jacket, he looked around the cave and noticed the old walls are still strong. He senses something big. "So titans are still alive, but I can still shift." Eren thought, "Let's hope they are ready to fight again. The Book is the key to finish them, once and for all." He pulled the wall close to the crystal prison and pulled it, finding a whole storage of gas tanks, blades military jackets and uniforms where he left it. "It's time to fight once more. I will kill them all. And that's a promise!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this Chapter is Reluctant Heros which is Levi's Theme. These chapters are from my devianart profile, seikanokyonji if you want to see my friend's fanfic as well, we both share that account. Updates on there is 1-3 times a week on this fanfiction while my friend is the rest. I don't care who reads this, I just want to write and post these for my friends. There is a lot of stuff in this one and it's longer. Yaya!

-Wall Sina-  
Mikasa wore her red scarf and looked at it in the mirror. "Eren." The Yeager family were not able to have children because Carla had her reproductive system remove because it caused a lot of bleeding, so they took it out in time for her to live, but that means that Eren didn't reincarnated. Mikasa heard the door open, finding Armin with his laptop opened. He looked surprised. "Mikasa, I found something that we should see!", Armin showed Mikasa a picture of a cave with crystal glass shards on the ground. "It is the same as Annie's crystal 2,000 years ago!" Mikasa looked at Armin, "Are we going now?" "Yeah, with the rest of the squad! Now let's go!"  
-time skip- Passing through the forest, Squad Levi found the cave."So this is the cave.", Levi said as he got off his horse. As they walked in the cave, the squad turned on their flashlights and walked in. "Does anyone feel like we've been here before?", Sasha asked. "Actually, yeah.", Connie said nervously. "Yeah.", Hanji and Historia said. "Same.", Jean said in a shaky voice. Levi, Armin, and Mikasa nodded. The squad stopped as they saw skeletons with carved stones and 3dmg blades next to them. Armin looked closely at the stone then gasped, "THAT'S EREN'S HANDWRITING! ". Mikasa was shocked to see that Armin was right. Eren's handwriting is unique and neat then the other's handwriting. Tears formed in her eyes and everyone was quiet. Hanji broke the silence. "That means that he was here." Her voice was in a sad tone as she said that. The passed the skeletons and saw a broken crystal prison. "Look!", Historia pointed at the ground, a book and a letter on top of each other. Sasha picked up the book and gave the letter to Hanji. She opened it and looked at it in shock. "I can't read this. I don't know what language it is." It reads: Liebe alle und Eren , Wenn Sie dies lesen, jetzt muss ich sagen, dass Titan -Shifter und Sterbliche haben die Macht, in etwas über transformieren. Um es einfach ist. Das Buch von Desire. Sie müssen Eren mit Ihnen zu allen Zeiten mit diesem Buch haben , denn wenn Sie es lesen und es ist falsch , nur Eren kann die Zauber rückgängig zu machen. Ich weiß, Sie viele Fragen zu diesem Buch und warum es da ist , aber Sie haben , um die Antworten mit Eren allein zu finden . Um Mikasa und Armin , kümmern sich um ihn , und Kader- Levi , ihn um jeden Preis zu schützen . Sie sind unsere Hoffnung , diese Titanen , ein für alle Mal zu stoppen. -Maria Jaeger. 

Before anyone could speak large thumps shook the ground. "No, NO, NOT NOW!!!", Jean shouted. Everyone ran to the enterence seeing 5, 14 meter titans coming close to them. "Shit.", Levi cursed. Mikasa said in a shaky voice,"Without 3-D Maneuver gears, the it's hopeless." Suddenly a voice shouted at them. "DON'T GIVE UP!", everyone was shocked and thought, "That voice!". The voice continued, "I said this before, If you lose, you die, if you win, you live. IF YOU DON'T FIGHT, YOU CAN'T WIN!". Cables shot at a close tree to them. Up in the air, a 15 year old boy drew his blades and shot the other cable at one of the 14 meter titan's neck. Positioning himself, he used some of the gas and slashed the nape of the neck. The boy shot the cables again and pulled himself where it hit, spinning around killing two more titans at the same time. He pushed backnowledge as he landed on the tree trunk and spun vertical, killing the last two titans that were close to Squad Levi. Everyone was shock, but also happy to see the boy as he landed on the ground, showing his clothes. The boy was wearing white jeans, high knee brown boots, a brown shirt with tassels behind a jacket with two wings, one blue and one white, and straps holding the gear around his legs and chest. He has brown hair and emerald-green eyes. The boy smiled, " You guys never changed really." "It's him.", Everyone except Armin and Mikasa, who ran to him and hugged him, saying, "Eren!". Eren hugged them back smiling even bigger. "I am back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translated one is on the next chapter. And I am a bit German, but mainly phillipino and Japanese, so yeah. Also note that more characters will slowly be in the next chapters and I used Eren's Japanese last name instead of the English one, but I may do the English one as well (they have the same pronounced name). Next chapter tomorrow or soon!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Great Escape by Cinema Staff. It is the 2nd ending of Attack on titan. This chapter has the translated letter from last chapter. Enjoy!

After Mikasa and Armin stopped hugging Eren, Everyone hugged him for a quick moment and started asking questions:  
"Why weren't you reincarnated? "  
"Where were you?"  
"Do remember our past lives?"  
"Do you still have titan powers?"  
"What's in the book and the letter?"  
"HOLD ON AND LET HIM DO ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!", Everyone stopped, surprised at Armin's outburst. " Thanks Armin." Eren said. Armin smiled and let Eren explain all the questions, "Alright, first of all, I was in a crystal prison in that cave for 2,000 years because it was the only way to save your bodies from the titans. I can't bare to see your bodies eaten." Everyone understood why, he can't bare to see his friends' body eaten in front of him like Hannes and his mother did. He countinued,"As soon as I got out of the crystal, I looked around to see if things changed, luckily it didn't. Yes I do remember our past lives and still have my powers. As for those," He pointed at the book and the letter, "I know what they are and I can read and speak, it is in German." Everyone, even Mikasa and Armin, we're surprised that he can read and speak German. Hanji handed him the letter and asked. "Well, can you...?" "Yes I got this.", and Eren started reading: (Check the German one in the last chapter.)  
"Dear everyone and Eren,  
If you are reading this now then I must tell you that titan shifters and mortals have the power to transform into something beyond. To get it is simple. The Book of Desire. You must have Eren with you at all times with this book because once you read it and use it wrong, only Eren can undo the spells. I know you have many questions about this book and why it is here, but you have to find the answers alone with Eren. To Mikasa and Armin, take care of him, and to Squad Levi, protect him at all cost. You are our hope to stop these titans, once and for all. -Maria Jaeger."  
After Eren finished the last sentence, his vision went black, and fell. "EREN!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Eren is not dead. You will see in the next chapter. Also my devianart is having some trouble uploading chapter 4 so I will have it in this one.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is I will remember you by Sarah Mclachlan. I didn't find an anime song for this one, but this song is really nice. This chapter has a flashback and a little bit about this character I have that is Eren's little sis. I do not own Corpse Party, or Attack on titan (Yukala is Yuka in corpse party, so I do not own her or Satoshi.) I only own Maria Yeager/Jeager. Also note that I will have more chapters up here than my devianart one since it is a bit buggy for uploading the rest of the chapters. Anyway Enjoy!

-Flashback-  
"Remember Jeagers, once you turn 10, you must hide your true rank so they don't know that the legend is true. Once you turn 15 or so, you will seal yourself in a cave so that once you are ready, you will fight the titans again, but stronger. Understood?", Keith Shadis said, talking to Eren,Maria,Saoshi,and Yukala in his office. "Understood sir!" They all saluted. He looked at the four papers on top of his desk while they waited for him to say something else. "Eren, Maria, Satoshi, and Yukala Jeagers, all in the top 10 and rank 1st together. From oldest to youngest: Eren Jeager, Maria Jaeger, Satoshi Jaeger, and Yukala, or Yuka Jeager. The four of you are the Court of Freedom, or the Freedom Legion, the 4th legion. It shall rise with the Scouting Legion to stop these titans, once and for all. Understood these Jeagers?" "Understood Sir!" "Dismissed."  
-Flashback ends-  
"Eren........Eren..........Wake up!.....EREN.......EREN....WAKE UP!"  
Eren opened his eyes, seeing that he is inside the cave. The moon shined with a calming aura, outside the forest. Eren sat up, seeing Mikasa and Armin on his left, Jean, Sasha, and Connie on his right. All of them looked scared, yet relieved that he is alright."what happened?" Eren asked. Connie answered him,"You passed out after reading the letter." Connie gave Eren the letter."It was a good thing you fell forward. Otherwise your gear would have been broken." Jean said as he pointed at Eren's 3-D Maneuver Gear on the wall. "Where is Historia, Hanji, and captain Levi?" "They went to get our horses and food." Sasha said. "So who is Maria?" Mikasa asked. "Yeah who is she?" Historia asked as she walked in with the food. Hanji took the horses in and tied them to a boulder while Levi had their stuff with him. As soon as they put the things down, they sat next to him. "She's my younger sister. She helped me get you guys inside the cave and left the Book of Desire and the letter. She is a titan-shifter as well with my other two younger brother and sister, Satoshi and Yukala, or Yuka for short. We all have these special powers that we had when we were young. There is so much to explain, but I don't know where to start." He saw everyine's face shocked, except Armin. "I can't believe it. That is so nice of her." Mikasa said. "We can ask more about her later, but right now, we should rest here." Everyone nodded. "Oh Eren, here.", Sasha gave Eren the Book of Desire." Thanks Sasha." Eren said, putting the book on his lap. Armin asked him a few questions. " Eren, you knew about the future right? Like technology, and how things are?" Eren nodded,"It is a power that I can use to see the future. I can show them tomorrow. " Hanji shrieked in excitement to see something new. Everyone agreed, and they all went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone noticed that Armin was acting a bit weird? Like him not surprised? Next chapter might explain it soon!


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Bad Apple, the Japanese fan version. I do not own Touhou. This chapter shows a bit of Eren's powers. Enjoy!

Morning came with a hot summer breeze. Eren woke up and opened the storage room, grabbing a Wings of Freedom cloak. As he put on the cloak, Eren looked outside the cave seeing no titans. " It is a good thing that they don't come here often. ", He thought. Eren looked at the squad, who are sleeping peacefully. Sasha was clinging onto Connie's leg, Mikasa and Armin were near the broken prison, Jean and Historia behind Connie, and Levi and Hanji are close to the enterence. Eren took the Book of Desire and changed it into a star shape necklace. He put it around his neck with his Father's key and a blue crescent moon, with a star in the middle, necklace. He ran outside the cave and went around it.There are huge arch rocks with a cliffside and a waterfall flowing down in the middle pouring down on a huge lake with a river flowing down to it as well, behind the cave. Eren went to the edge of the lake, holding his right hand up the water. He lifted his hand, and water jets up. He changed his target and pointed it to the tree. The leaves and branches became a whip and slashed at the air. "So far so good", Eren thought. He pointed his hand again to the wind, and the wind stirred into an air ball ,and hit the tree. The wind pushed the tree back a little, but enough to bend it. "One more." Eren looked at his palm, a small fire ball came out of it. He threw it at the water, which created smoke as it landed. "It is good to have these powers again."  
-1 hour later-  
Connie woke up, looking around the cave. He saw someone is missing, Eren. "GUYS! EREN IS MISSING!" Connie shouted. Everyone got up and went on their horses. "We need to find him, or else we will lose to this war! Let's go!" Levi ordered. "Right!" They got out of the cave, and started searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a surprise! Ain't gonna tell. It will be up soon!


	6. chapter 6 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Devil Apple, the remix version ofor Bad Apple. Since it is the weekdays, I am gonna update a little late. This chapter is split into 2 so yeah. Again I do not own Touhou. Enjoy!

-At the lake-  
A 15 year old girl wearing a survey corps uniform and cloak walked up to Eren and stared at the lake. "Long time no see big brother. Ready to duel again?" She asked. Eren grinned at her, "Of course I am.  
-meanwhile-   
The Squad Levi were on their horses and went around the cave." Let's hope he didn't went to far, otherwise we won't win this war!" Hanji hollared to the others. As they reached the lake, a female voice shouted, " SPELL CARD, WIND'S HOWlING FURY!" An explosion appeared on the ground. The squad tied their horses to a tree and hid under the bushes close enough to see and hear the battle. On the lake's surface, Eren stood with his hands up to where an ice wall formed. A girl stood 3 meters from the wall, which became water as eren puts his hands down. She looked like Eren, the same skin, hair color, emerald-green eyes, height, and eye brows, which look curious and angry. Her long hair went down to her shoulder blades. "God Eren, you are better than 2,000 years ago.", She said. The whole squad was shocked at what she said. "Same for you little sis, bet on a sky duel will be better." Eren smirked. "Oh I know that." The girl pulled out a blue fan in her left hand and raised it above her head. "WINGS OF FAITH!" She shouted. Out of her back, blue wings appeared. "heh still good." Eren said. He pulled out a white fan in his right hand. He did the same thing the girl did. "WINGS OF HOPE!" Eren shouted, and white wings appeared on his back. The fans suddenly became swords with their owners wing's color. Both of them flew up the air. "Try not to hurt me Maria." Eren said. "Noted Eren." The girl said." So that's Maria!", the squad thought. Eren pulled out a card and said, "Spell card! Feather blade storm!" Sharp blades that look like feathers instantly went charging to Maria. Maria pulled a card out too."Don't think so. Spell card! Leaf blade storm! Sharp blades that look like leaves charged as well. Both blades clashed and exploded when they collide. As the blades explode, Eren and Maria both charged, swords ready to strike. As they slashed, both of the swords hit together. They went down close to the lake and kept slashing close to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cliffhanger is kinda bad, sorry! Second part soon!


	7. chapter 6 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is is Innocence from Sword Art Online, the English version from Amalee. I have so much homework, so I won't be able to post tomorrow. I will try do it tomorrow, but right now I don't know. This part has a little explanation, or opening to Armin's mysterious behavior in chapter 4 and the duel still goes on, well kinda. So yeah Enjoy!

-5 minutes later-  
"Dang, they are good." Connie whispered to the others. "Yeah." "Really strong." "That Maria girl looks like Jeager. " "Yeah, by A LOT." "She even has some of his traits." "Yep." "Too much." Armin didn't reply but nodded. He looked at Maria and Eren, who are still dueling. "They always tie in every duel they do. I see that I am growing stronger every time we grow. I didn't forget the promise Eren. I did promise I would watch her and protect her, and I will still keep it." "Armin? Armin!" "Huh?" Armin snapped out of his thoughts and saw everyone concerned about him. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how good they are." They nodded at him, but still look concerned. Meanwhile, Eren and Maria dismissed their swords. They put their hands across and opened their hands. Orbs came out of their palms, Eren with red orbs and Maria with blue orbs. "Let us end this!", They shouted. Both of them threw the orbs, the blue ones exploded with water and the red ones with fire. Both of them stooped as soon as the sky turned grey and rain poured down. Eren and Maria landed on the ground and their wings vanished in thin air. They ran to a tree in front of the one squad Levi was and sat down. "I call that another draw."' Maria said." Agreed, but you do realize that the squad is behind us right?" Eren asked. "Yeah." The squad stammered and got out of their hiding spot. "Sorry to tell you guys where I was, but you were all tired." Eren said. "It's alright Eren, just tell us next time.", Mikasa said while the rest nodded. "I am glad he has friends like you guys." Maria said. "Yeah I do." Eren said in a happy tone. "It is nice to have friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is an extra note that says if it is too short and I will try to make it longer. I think it is a glitch. So sorry if it is still up other chapters. Other than that, next chapter has German in it and a translation, so see you tomorrow or Thursday!


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Take us Back from the Walking Dead. I am sorry I didn't update in this one because I was working on my Mpreg series. This one is split in half as well, and it has German in it. The translated one is in parentheses at the end, so yeah. Enjoy!

It took ten minutes to get back to the cave entrance on horse due to the rain and mud. Once they made it to the cave, everyone has a task to do. Maria started covering the entrance with vines, leaves, and stone, but has an opening for the squad to walk in and out. Jean started a fire while Sasha started cooking once it started. Armin and Eren made blankets and mats out of dry grass and moss, while Historia and Connie made pillows out of wool and vines. Mikasa and Hanji went to get water while Levi tended the horses. After everyone finished their tasks, they sat close to the fire in a cricle , eating Cooked Porkchop with bread and a baked potato. After they ate, Maria saw the storage room opened. She looked at Eren, stood up and asked him,"Um, big brother? Die Lagerung?"(Um, big brother? The storage?), Eren stood up as well,"Oh mein gott!"(Oh my god!) "Sie haben vergessen, wie der haben du?"(You forgot again, did you?) "Halt den mund, kleine schwester!"(Oh shut up little sis!) " Es tut uns leid großen Bruder , aber man manchmal vergessen."( Sorry big brother, but you forget sometimes.) "Ich weiß , es tut mir leid auch." (I know, I am sorry too.) Everyone looked confused at what just happened between the siblings. Eren knew that they are gonna ask so he explained about the storage room in the cave. Everyone instantly thought and said the same thing, " I want to use the three-dimensional maneuver gear again!" Eren and Maria looked at each other and nodded with a smile. "Tomorrow.Is that okay?" "YEP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other things to work on, so I had to split it in two. So next part is soon!


	9. chapter 7 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Mr.Music from Vocaloid. This one I love the most because squad Levi sees a surprise. Also some flash back in this. Enjoy!

-Next day-  
"Why is it me now?!" Jean said as he fell on the ground on the three dimensional maneuver gear machine. Sasha and Connie balanced well. "Jean, your losing balance! Shift your weight a little more!" Maria called at him as Eren helped him up and in the air again. "Sasha and Connie you're good." Eren ran to them and got them off. He got Mikasa and Armin next to practice. While they did that Levi and Hanji frank tea because they finished the gear already. "Jean better. You're good to go." Maria said as she takes Jean off the machine and has Historia in next. Eren giggled and recalled," I remember that one time where Yukala and Satoshi had trouble with practice-" "and me and Eren would have to help them until I-" Maria recalled as well. They were both talking in unison, " Maria had to fix Satoshi's gear while I did Yuka's. After that we went to a beautiful opening in the forest and I-" "Eren found a blue Stone known as the Moonstone, which grants a wish, and shared it with us. The wish we all had was-" "to be with our friends and family, in death, in life, and in our hearts." "*sigh* such good memories." After they finished recalling, they didn't know that they were alone. "Awww, that's so sweet." Historia said in a cute tone. Maria and Eren both blushed.   
"I don't believe it!"  
"What four eyes?"  
"He's blushing!"  
"You're right Hanji!"  
"Oh my god connie!"  
"It's true Sash!"  
"Eren when do you blush?"  
"Jean!"  
"What Historia? it's true!"  
Eren studdered," Well I.... I .... um...". This caused him to blush more. "Oh my god he'turning pink!" "Sasha!" "It's true Mikasa!" "It's cute." "Hanji!" "What Armin? It's true!" "God dang it shitty glasses." "Can't we just stop bickering about this!" "No!" "Sasha!" Everyone except Eren and Maria were arguing about Eren's blush. Maria whispered to Eren, "Deine Freunde sind lustig. (Your friends are funny.)" Eren whispered back,"Ja, sie sind. (Yes, they are.)" They looked back at the others, who are still arguing, "Why me?" "I don't know big brother. I don't know." They listened to the arguments.  
"It is adorable!"  
"Still Historia! "  
"True."  
"Oh my god Jean!"  
"It's true Mikasa."  
"But it is so rare!"  
"Connie!"  
"What Sasha?"  
"Can't we just stop this?"  
"Nope!"  
"Hanji!"  
"What tiny man?"  
"You damn fucking four eyes."  
"EVERYONE STOP!"   
They all looked at Eren and Maria, who gave angry death glares. They all apologized and went back to practice. Eren thought as they trained, "We can win this! I know we can!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is changing settings! Also short, but yeah next chapter soon!


	10. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one is Closer from Naruto, english lyrics by Amalee. This is end of part one! Not end end, just this part. I am still gonna continue this and the number of chapters! Like the next part will say chapter 9. Anyway this chapter has one character you might know and a wall.So yeah, enjoy!

The next day was the day the squad had to go back to Wall Sina. Armin asked Maria and Eren, "You sure you want to go back in the walls?" Eren nodded and Maria answered." We can't hide forever in here, and they need us." "True." Eren came in the conversation, "You two still love each other, and I am still okay with it." "Shhhhhhh- Eren!" "It's true Armin." "Oh come on boys let's go!"  
\---------  
Eren, Maria, and the Others came inside wall Sina. "Wow, it is still the same after 2,000 years ago." Eren murmured to Maria. "Yeah, not much changed." They put on their hoods so they won't be recognized, since they might be remembered even after those years." Being in a crystal prison for so long does feel like a day. Am I right big brother?" "Yeah." "Oh yeah, wasn't Yukala and Satoshi in a crystal too?" "I remembered, yes they were." "They have to come here as well for us to be the legion again." "Right." " In here you two!" Armin said as they made it to their destination. It was the Survey Corps base. All of them were greeted by a familiar voice as the door opened, "Good to see the squad again." Eren and Maria gapped. It was Commander Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God another cliffhanger. So thanks for reading this! Next part soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is short. The next chapter will be longer!


End file.
